overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nfirea Bareare
Nfirea Bareare (ンフィーレア・バレアレ) is a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel. He is the grandson of Lizzie Bareare and the husband of Enri Emmot. Appearance Nfirea is a young boy with short blonde hair that half-covers his face like a bowl cut. He is dressed in ragged work clothes from the potion making workshop. Personality Nfirea is described as a nice, calm and timid person. He works hard at making potions with his grandmother every day. He also has a minor inferiority complex, due to comparing himself to Ainz. Background Nfirea Bareare was raised by his grandmother, Lizzie Bareare since he was young after his parents died; he only has murky impressions of them. His grandmother made him her apprentice and was taught everything she knew about herbs, alchemy, and potion-making. He met Enri Emmot at some point while delivering potions to Carne Village and developed feelings for her. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea requested Momon and the Swords of Darkness to help gather some herbs from the Great Forest of Tob near Carne Village, however, his true intention was to get closer to Momon and learn how to make the unknown red potion.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers After returning from the quest he got kidnapped by Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine to be used as part of the ritual in order to turned Khajiit into an Elder Lich and forced to wear the Crown of Wisdom, which left him in a blank state. He was later saved by Ainz, who healed his injuries.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Two Leaders Arc Nfirea and his grandmother are shown to be hard at work in Carne Village making new potions using equipment given to them by Lupusregina Beta from Ainz Ooal Gown. It is also stated that they serve as the towns new apothecary. Nfirea tells Enri about a new potion that he and his grandmother made when she comes to his house. Later, Nfirea joins Enri and a few goblins in picking herbs in the Great Forest of Tob. While there, they encountered a young hobgoblin being chased by a Barghest. Because Enri wished to help him, the goblins and Nfirea fought and killed the beast. They decided to bring Agu with them to get information on what was happening inside the forest. Agu tells them that due to the appearance of the Monument of Ruin, and the disappearance of the Beast of the South, the balance of power in the forest has shifted. Nfirea and the others are worried they may be attacked by the Giant of the East or Serpent of the West that Agu talks about. Nfirea suggests Enri go to E-Rantel and tell the Adventurer's Guild about the monsters in case they can help. Later that night, Nfirea is present when Enri puts on an act to take command of the members of Agu's tribe that arrived so that they won't betray the village. A few days later, Nfirea greets Enri after she returns from E-Rantel. He tells her his reason as to why she should become the new chief of Carne Village. After Enri becomes chief, Nfirea becomes her tutor to learn the basic education needed for the position. When the village is attacked by the monsters, Nfirea gives Agu his alchemical items to use in the battle. He and Enri patrol the houses to see if anyone hasn't noticed the emergency. While patrolling they come across a troll who climbed over the wall. He and Enri use tricks to distract it and buy time for the others to fight the other monsters and then come help but this eventually fails. Nfirea decides to stay behind and fight by himself so that Enri can get help from the others. Right before she leaves, he tells her he loves her. Nfirea is able to hold up a little while, thanks to his magic, but is eventually incapacitated. He thinks that he is about to die when Lupusregina suddenly appears to defend him. She heals him and he limps away, to Enri who had just arrived with several goblins. They look in amazement when the troll is completely incinerated by Lupusregina's magic. Before she leaves, she tells them that they are invited to Ainz's house to celebrate the new potion Nfirea created.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days Sometime later, Nfirea, alongside Enri and Nemu, is preparing to go to Ainz's house. Lupusregina arrives with Yuri Alpha, who uses a magic item to teleport them to Ainz's location, much to Nfirea's amazement. There they are greeted by numerous beautiful maids, impressive artwork and architecture, and delicious food and drinks. Nfirea feels intimidated by all of this and feels inferior compared to Ainz. He is comforted by Enri who tells him that she likes him just the way he is.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nfirea was helping Enri in checking if they have enough food for the livestock and other matters when Jugem alerted them about an army approaching the village. They discover that the army is from the Kingdom and is led by Crown Prince Barbro. Nfirea suggests asking them why they are here to buy time for the demi-humans to hide. They hear from the army's messenger that Ainz Ooal Gown is an enemy of the Kingdom and that they have come to question them about what they know about the magic caster. When Barbro orders the army to attack the village, the villagers decide to fight back. Enri, Nfirea, and a few others are in charge of taking the children to the forest to avoid the battle while the rest stay behind. When they leave via the back exit, they are ambushed by the enemy's cavalry. Nfirea decides to try and stay behind to stall them but this ends up being unnecessary when Enri uses her second Horn of the Goblin General to summon an army of goblins.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc It's revealed that Enri and Nfirea have been married for around half a year. Enri mentioned that, for some reason, recently Nfirea has stopped to work in fabricate new potions and instead has been helping her with her chief tasks and with the preservation of herbs for the village.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Abilities Nfirea is seen as one of the best when it comes to alchemy in E-Rantel. His innate Talent allows him to equip and use any magical items, which could make him very dangerous. Known Classes * Alchemist (Genius): Level 4 * Doctor: Level 1 * Pharmacist (Genius): Level 2 * Wizard: Level 3 Active * Acid Arrow: Fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * Hypnotism * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. Relationships Enri Emmot Nfirea has romantic feelings for Enri, but can't admit them and gets easily flustered when he's near her. He tries to comfort her upon finding out that her parents were killed. He becomes afraid and jealous if Enri falls in love with someone. He finally confessed to her during the 2nd Battle of Carne Village, and they became a couple after the fight. Nemu Emmot Nemu supports Nfirea to get along with Enri. After Nfirea and Enri became lovers, Nemu sometimes asks some awkward questions, and enjoy their response with the goblins. Lizzie Bareare Both Nfirea and his grandmother are quite famous in E-Rantel for being well-known potion makers. He assists his grandmother in their workshop. She taught him everything she knows about alchemy and magic. Ainz Ooal Gown When he first met Ainz under the name Momon, his only interest was his red potion and wanted to know how to make it. After he finds out that Momon is actually Ainz, Nfirea is thankful to him for saving Enri and Carne Village and apologizes for deceiving him. He admires Ainz's strength and even asked to be a part of his adventurer group so that he can become stronger just like him. For some reason, Nifirea has taken to talking to Ainz about his intimate times with his wife, possibly as a way to brag or feel superior compared to Ainz. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She has a friendly relationship with Nfirea but it's all a farce to her sadistic and evil personality. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares as well as commanding the stone golems. Nfirea is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and ensure they remain alive at all costs. Goblin Troop The Goblin Troop trust Nfirea and knows that he harbors feelings with Enri. They are supportive and believe that he can offer her happiness and sometimes assist in making Enri reciprocate those feelings. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nfirea doesn't exist instead Lizzie has a granddaughter named Fay Bareare. * Nfirea is the first person to find out that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. In a way, he is the only person to know the fact that both Ainz and Momon are the same individual. * Besides Clementine, Nfirea is one of the two people so far to know about Momon's true identity as an undead all along. * Ainz regards Nfirea Bareare as the most important person in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and to keep them alive in any situation. Quotes * (To the Swords of Darkness): "Um — it's because I don't want to let the person I like in Carne Village fall in love with Momon-san." * (To Enri about Ainz): "Enri, let's go. Our struggle is to live on. We can't lose that battle. And who knows, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama might come to save us again. At that time, it'll be better if we’re around, as the ones who set foot inside his domain." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Wizards Category:Doctors Category:Pharmacists Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick